Wish to Purple Scales
by Sweet Possum
Summary: a young girl with a learning disability makes a wish that her life can be like a video game. Her wish comes true and she gets sucked into one of her games. Now she must help the player succeed in the game.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! so when i was younger i wrote a book about a girl who got sucked into my favorite video game. Yes i'm old school. I love the old stuff, so this takes place back in the 90s. Anyways, I decided I wanted to remake this story and make it a lot better. It has the same character in it, the same name, but shes different. In my original story she was a more high spirited girl. But to make this more dramatic i decided to make her quiet and shy. The idea of the story is the same but I changed some things. now I wasn't able to find the grammar corrector on fanfiction, so i might have lots of typos. So if anyone can tell me how ti find it I would really appriciate it! Okay so here's the first chapter of my story!**

Chapter 1

"Its been a wonderful life here in the dragon world. Everyone has been living here peacefully, especially after recovering so much treasure," the old one said.

"I see, so you haven't had any problems?" the reporter asked.

"Nope, we are all happy. Even our youngest and smallest one is playing about."

"What about your enemy? What's his name?"

The old one cleared his throat. "You mean Gnasty Gnork?"

"Yes, has he been any trouble to you?"

The old one chuckled. "Not at all. He's a dumb one. The dumbest of the dumb. The ugliest of the ugly."

The reporter laughed. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Trouble! Trouble!" a green colored one ran toward the interview in panic. Somebody has just been turned to stone! A few others have too!"

The old one started to panic with no words as he squirmed in his spot in the green grass.

"Could it be that Gnasty guy?" the reporter asked. But he didn't get an answer. The feared one had immeditally turned to stone, and before the reportere could flee, he recived the same fate. In minutes, everyone was rock solid.

Except for one. One smalll purple colored came out from behind a tower and stared at his kind in sadness. But with determination, he stood up tall. "I can fix this. I will fix this."

"Pass your tests to the person behind you," a voice said.

Two emerald green colored eyes slowly opened and stared at the tall woman in front of the giant chalk board. Children around the room started to pass their papers behind them, and the girl who had just woken up from a classroom nap reiceved a small packet on her desk.

"Angie," a girl whispered behind her.

"What?" The tired girl shook her head and glanced behind her.

"Pass your test to me, we are checking answers."

"Oh." The girl didn't feel too thrilled about it, since she knew that she probably got every answer wrong. It would be no surprise for a girl like her. Studying was not her specialty. But she passed her test down and took a look at the one on her desk.

It was a test by Andrew Jackson, the cutest and smartest boy in the class as far as Angie could see. She had her eyes on him since the beginning of her fitgh grade year but she had never had the courage to talk to him or even give him eye contact.

The girl knew that after checking his answers, he would have every one right. Science was this boys best class, and it was Angie's worst. She nearly groaned as she took out her pen and waited for her teacher, Mrs. Baker to start on the questions and give away the answers.

 _Why must we do it this way?_ she thought. _I don't want my best friend to know that i fail at this class._ Angie glanced behind her again toward her the girl, Olivia, who was now looking down at the papers she gave her.

And then it began. Angie checked every answer on Andrew's paper and not one did she put an X on. He did, as she thought, got every answer right. A+ for him.

Olivia threw the test back up to Angie's test. The girl was afraid to look as she slowly opened her left eyes and then her right. She stared at it and saw all the Xs on her paper. It made her stomach flip, but it was no surprise. She was a dumb girl as for as she was concered.

Olivia could practically see the frown on her friend's face. "Sorry Angile."

"It's fine," she replied quietly before Mrs. Baker went on to the next subject.

Once school was over for the day, Angie gathered her stuff and immeditally threw her test away in the trash. She never wanted to see it again. It was something she did everytime she failed a test.

Mrs. Baker seemed to notice. "Angela," she said as the girl stopped at the door and turned to her. "I would like to have a little word with you."

Angie's stomach flipped once again, and her mind told her to run. But she stayed and layed her eyes on her teacher.

"Iv happened to noticed that you aren't doing your best in any of my classes, Angela."

The girl could only look down at her own feet. She really didn't know what to say to something like that.

"If your grades don't get raised, you won't be able to pass the fith grade."

Angie glanced up at her teacher. "It's okay. I wouldn't like the sixth grade."

"Angela." Mrs. Baker took a seet in her desk and looked at Angie again. "You don't seem too interested in the subjects. I think that is your problem. If your studying something you don't like, then there is no point in trying. Am I right?"

Angie could only shrug, althought she knew that was true. She hated school. She hated studying. She hated tests.

"So this weekend as you go home, I want you to do a project. A project that will raise your grade."

Angie felt aprehensive. She wasn't the best at projects either, mostly because she wasn't good at being organized. "What kind of project?"

Mrs. Baker went through her desk drower and pulled out a sheet of paper. "I want you to do something this weekend. Something that gives you confidense. Perhaps you could go to the beach. Or you could play a sport you like." The teacher began to write things down on the sheet of paper. "I want you to write all about it and take pictures. Or you could draw them, and put them on a poster. And I want it due first thing on Monday.

Angie stopped herself from groaning and took the paper Mrs Baker now handed her. "I'll try."

But trying was never good enough for Angie. Even if she wanted to start on the project, she would get distracted. The first thing she wanted to do when she got home was play on her Playstation. It was what she loved doing best.

And right when she got home, the girl went straight to the book shelf and eyed her games. She had at least ten of them. Three of them she got for Christmas, two of them she most recently got for her birthday. And the rest she bought all with her allounce money. She hadn't had a chance to play the ones she got for her birthday yet, but she was ready to start.

The first one she layed her eyes on was a disney game called Tarzan. She had been asking for it for a long time now and she was about to play it. That was until she felt a hand on her left shoulder.

"Angie," her mother said softly, yet it had a dissappointed tone to it.

Angie didn't like her mother's dissappointed tones, but she started to get use to it, and soon stopped aruging with her. She could never win against her mother even if she tried.

"Your teacher called."

The girl knew it was to be expected Mrs. Baker would call her mom and tell her everything. It wasn't the first time. She didn't turn around to look at her mother; she just stood there silently.

"Angie, this thing with your grades has got to stop. You can do a lot better, I know you can"

Deep down, Angie knew herself that she could do better too, but it just wasn't in her heart. She wished that school would just end now forever so she wouldn't have to worry ever again. School was just not her thing. "I know Mamma," she said.

"I want you to start on this project she mentioned right after dinner. Get a good start on it."

Angie nearly flinched in dissappointment. It meant that she would have to skip her game time and find a topic for her assignment. She wished that she didn't have to do such a thing over her weekend break. The girl nodded though before her mother walked away to continue on the laundry.

Still, Angie wished that somebody else could do the project for her. Or she wished that Mrs. Baker would call, telling her that she changed her mind and that she didn't have to do the project anymore. "I wish that there was no such thing," she said to herself as she put her game away.

After diinner, Angie's father took her to the store to get some supplies for her school project. Her mother told her that if they didn't get it now it wouldn't be there once she thought of a topic. Poster board, construction paper, markers, and glitter were brought home and into the girl's bedroom.

"I wish that things were more exciting, like my games. That all I get to do is play games and have fun."

Even as Angie took her bath, got changed into her pajamas, and sat with her family to watch a movie, she still wished that things were different. Sure, she loved her family, but there was still more she could do with her life.

When Angie went to bed, she stared out her window and sulked. She wasn't looking forwared to starting on her project in the morning, but she knew it couldn't be helped. "I wisih that life was like a video game. That this world was a video game, and that I could do things you do in a video game. That would be great."

But knowing that her dreams would never come true, Angie gave a big sigh and cralled under her covers. "I wish.." she said before falling asleep.

Angie woke up the next morning to a note that her parents took her little sister to gymnastics. It also said that she needed to find something fun to do so she could start on her project. She nearly groaned before pouring herself a glass of milk.

Usually her sisters gymanstics lasted for a couple of hours, so maybe if Angie took a little bit of time to play her new games before starting on her project, her parents would never know. "Besides," she said, "they didn't tell me I couldn't have any fun this weekend."

So after Angie had breakfast, she went to the book shelf to get her games, when she heard a knock on the door. This startled the girl, for she dropped both of her new games and eyed the front door. She waited for another knock, but it didn't come.

The girl gave a sigh, and headed for the door. There was nobody there, which confused her. Was somebody playing a prank on her. But she knew that wasn't the case when she caught her eyes on a small package on the porch in front of the door.

"It's too early for the mail to come," she said before looking both ways to see if somebody was near. But nobody was there. Angie slowly brought her arms down and picked up the box, then took a look to see who it was addressed to.

It had her name on it and nothing else. Not a address, not a sender, not the sender's address. The girl blinked with curiousity before closing the door behind her and bringing the package to the table. "What is it? Who sent it? Why is it for me?"

Angie wondered if it was a gift from her grandparents, since they did send her gifts every once in a while. But usually it would have their name ane return address on. This only had Angie's name and nothing else.

There was only one way to find out what this was. She started wripping the tape off the box. She was surprised yet releived it was easy to open, and as she pulled the coard board flaps up, a bright light entered the girl's eyes.

Angie gasped loudly as she jerked herself away from the table. The lirght was so bright she nearly went blind. She knew for sure that this was no ordinary gift. As the girl looked down, the box was glowing from inside.

She stared at it with awe and slowly placed her hands inside the box, pulling something unusual yet quite familiar to the girl. It was a golden video game controller. Angie gasped, for she had never seen anything to beautiful. Somebody had send her some new game controllers so she could play her games. And it was a lot prettier then her regular grey ones.

But there was no coard at the end. Angie searched the box but couldn't find anything else except for a small letter. This was it, it would be from the sender. Angie would soon find out who had sent this to her. She began to read.

 _Open your desired, and place it on me, then your journey will begin._

"You'v got to be kidding me," she said. "That's it?" The girl groaned before reading the note again. _Open your desired._ Did that mean open her game case?

Angie rushed back to the book shelf and picked up one of her games. The one she looked at was called Spyro The Dragon. It was a game she had never played yet so she decided to do what the note said and opened the case.

The girl slowly and careully took out the fragile disc, and brought it to the table where she left her golden game controller. _Place it on me._ She slowly lowered the dic down to the game controller, which started to glow even brighter before she barely got the disc to touch it.

"What's happening!" Angie felt a rush of energy enter her body, and a random wind entered the room, makingher red pigtails glow back. Angie held the game controller tightly as she scanned the room, which was all bright now. She couldn't see a thing.

She was scared, and called out to her mom and dad, who she knew wouldn't hear her. Nobody could hear her. In minutes, Angie's body lhe house. Her journey bagan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Artisans**

 **Chapter 2**

Before Angie opened her eyes, she could smell grass, hear waterfalls, and feel a breeze in her face. Her green eyes finally opened and widened when she saw, not her house, but a whole new world.

It looked like a large meadow filled with green grass and headges, a pond which had a beautiful waterfall. There were sheep bouncing a bout, and green figures which Angie couldn't regognize, hopping all over the place.

There were rocks, and some stoned doors and openins that were attached to a large hill. In one word, the place was amazing, but it wasn't home. Angie wasn't home anymore, which meant she was away from her famly.

"But how did I get here?" she asked herself. "What it this place?" Nobody answered her, so the girl figured she had to find out for herself. She stood up and started her walk. Her eyes scanned the area as she moved torward. The place was beautiful.

Angie suddenly stepped on something hard. She glanced down and saw a shiny red object the size of her hand. She stared down at it full of amazement, and reached her arm down to pick it up.

But it suddenly vanished as some figure snatched it up and laughed at her. Angie eyed the green, frog looking creature that stood on its two feet and held a large sack over its shoulder. "What is that?"

The creature continued to laugh at her and then hurried away to its next goal: another shiny object. Angie tilted her head, full of curiousity as the creature pickced up the object and ran away. The girl didn't understand what on earth it was up to, or what was going on here.

Angie couldn't remember how she got here or what she was last doing. It felt as if she went to bed and woke up here. Like it was a dream. _A dream,_ she thought, _so I'm sleeping?_ She looked around herself, feeling, hearing, and smelling everything. It just seemed too real to be a dream but it was too odd to be real.

She tried to guess what was going on until she saw the big waterfall. That gave her the interest to check it out and perhaps put her feet in the water. And she did. The water felt cool on her barefeet, which brought a smile to her face.

Angiei opened her eyes and saw some stepping stones. But there wasn't another side to the pond, there was just a stoned wall, which looked like a castle. Still, the girl decided to give it a go just for fun.

One leap and she succeeded the land, but it didn't last once her feet slipped and she went straight into the water. Before she fell in, she could hear an unfamiliar voice.

"Look out!"

Angie felt something soft and smoot on her face, and when she looked up, the object looked a lot like a tail. Her first instinct was to grab it, and as she did she was slowly movie out of the water. She put her hands on the creature and pulled herself up.

"No!" The creature fell head first into the pond as Angie was safe and sound. Her next instinct was to take a hold of the tail again, and pull. He was heavy. Heavier then Angie's little sister. But that didn't stop her from pulling more.

Soon, the creature was safe and sound next to Angie, panting away. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered and then stopped herself from speaking more. She now noticed that the one who saved her was purple skinned, had four legs, and gold horns and wings. A dragon. A dragon no taller than Angie herself. _This has to be a dream,_ she thought.

"Oh no, Sparx!" the dragon cried as he glanced at a flying blue insect, which Angie made out to be a dragonfly.

She tried not to let it bother her that he was speaking to this bug as if he knew it. "What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"One step toward death."

Angie didn't seem too upset about it, but she noticed that the dragon did so she tried to act sensitive. "How?"

"The water. I can't swim."

Angie glanced at the pond she and this creature had fallen in and then looked back at him. "What's that got to do with the bug?" She tried not to sound annoyed, but this was an insect afterall.

"His name is Sparx and he protects me."

"He does?" _How could a bug protect a dragon?_ It didn't make any sense to the girl, although this whole situation didn't make sense to her. If it was a dream then she just had to go with it, and then soon she would wake up and everything would be back to normal.

"Yes, that's what Delbin said."

"Who's Delbin?"

Spyro shook his whole body like a dog to get the water off him, which only made Angie more wet then she already was. "Another dragon."

Angie's eyes widened at the thought of more dragons being here. This purple dragon was odd enough, but another dragon? How many where there?

"He needs a butterfly, it's the only way to heal him."

Angie didn't know how to solve this guy's problem, so she just sat there, soaked as a fish. She wondered how long this dream would last. She was shocked she didn't wake up after falling into the pond. Usually her dreams ended when she was in danger.

The purple dragon eyed a sheep in the distance and began to charge, his horns pointing out in front of him.

Angie watched in shock, her first reeaction to stand up immeeitally and eye the scene.

The purple dragon attacked the animal with no hesitation.

"Why did you do that!" Angie exclaimed. "You hurt it!"

"No I didn't, look." The sheep was no longer there. Instead, was a butterfly hovering about.

"That's the sheep?"

"Yeah." The dragon watched as his insect friend snatched the other insect with his mouth and swallowed it whole. The next thing he and Angie knew was that the dragonfly had turned to a gold color. "There, all better."

Angie blinked. "So, when you get hurt, he gets hurt?"

"Correct." The dragon smiled at the dragonfly, which flew around in circles happily.

"And, stuff you kill turns into butterflies and when he eats it he feels better and changes color?"

"That's right."

It was insane. Impossible. But it was a dream so all Angie could do was play along and have fun with it. "What's your name?" she asked softly.

The dragon turned to her. "Spyro."

"Spyro?" Why did that name sound so familiar to her? "Your a dragon named Spyro?"

"Yes, and you are who?"

Angie didn't answer as those words flew through her mind. A dragon named Spyro sounded so real to her even though it wasn't. _It sounds like my game. Wait I'm having a dream about my game?_

"Little girl, what is your name?"

Angie ignored him, and pictures of herself opening a package and taking out a gold game controller appeared before her. "No way. It can't be."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Angie, and I live in California."

"I never heard of such a place. But nice to meet you."

 _Did that game controller bring me here?_ It was the only other explanation. If it was not a dream and she was living in a game, then that meant her only wish came true. She was living in her game, just as she wanted.

"I have to go save the other dragons now."

Angie would have felt thrilled if she knew how to get back home. Her friends and family were not here with her. There had to be a way out of here. Some kind of exit. Angie didn't stop to explain things to Spyro. She huirred away from the pond and searched for a door out of here.

She passed by rocks and many shiny things in the grass. Then she found the castle like wall that had two open doors. She ran through what seemed to be a hall way that hopefully lead the girl home.

But as she made her way to the other side, theh only thing she could see was a small dock and a large blue lake. On the doc was a small creature, and behind him was a big basket with a floating baloon attached to it.

Angie felt as if everything arround her vanished. The only she felt was darkness, and a locked door between her and her family and friends. She couldn't reach them. She couldn't greet her family when they got back home from her sister's gymnastics. She couldn't start on her school project.

The girl curled up in a ball and began to cry. She would never see her family again. She weould be stuck here forever.

"Angie?"

"Mom?" She looked up and saw a small figure, a figure that turned into a purple dragon. "Spyro."

"What's going on? Why are you crying? Are you in trouble?" He sounded caring and brave, which brought a little hope to the girl's heart.

"I need to get home."

"You need help?"

Angie didn't have to heistate to tell him that she did need help. But how could he help? He was just a character in a game. And that's when she had the biggest idea of what she had to do. She had to beat the game. _I'm not stuck here. I'm just here to play. The game controller has to bring me back sometime._

And the thought of playing a game made the girl excited. She smiled. "I could use some help, but maybe I could help you too."

"Help me?" The dragon gave her a questioning look. "How?"

"I could, travel by your side. I could help you do what you need to do." Playing games was always something she was good at, so if she was living it she could surely do it right.

"Alright." Spyro walked forwared toward the creature in front of the baloon. "Where does this lead?"

The creature cleared his throat. "It goes to Peace Keepers."

"Peace Keepers." Spyro turned to Angie, who was standing, feeling curious. "We gotta save all the dragons here, and then go to the other world to free more."

"Other world?"

He nodded and started back into the tunnel. "Come on."

Angie followed the dragon back to where they were, and the first thing they came to was a magic portal that made a sound that sounded like heaven. The girl squinted at it and read the words slowly. "Stone Hill."

"You can read, great!" Spyro smiled at the girl.

"You can't?"

"I can, but lots of creatures can't. You must be a smart girl."

"Oh, I doubt it." But she didn't want to tell him all about her bad grades in school. The thing she wanted to do was explore and play like this was a real game. And playing this game would bring her home.

"Okay, let's go in." The dragon ran forward into the portal and vanished, along with Sparx the dragonfly.

Angie remained and looked around herself then back at the portal. _I'm suppose to go in there?_ She shut her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping forward and foating away through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Artisans**

 **Chapter 3**

Angie's body felt light as she was floating through a colorful tunnel of time and space. This was what she thought it was like to travel through a portal from one place to the next.

In the distance she could see Spyro, and right next to him was Sparx. It looked like he was flying. Angie paddled her way to catch up to the purple dragon as an energy pushed her forward and out the other end.

The area was a peaceful, sunny countryside land full of green rolling hills with stoned walls circuling around, just like the last place Angie was at. In the middle was a well, and there were shiny objects of red, green, and blue everywhere.

"What are all those things," the girl asked as she pointed to one of the shiny objects.

"That's our treasure," Spyro replied, "they stole it from us."

"Who?"

Spyro scanned the whole land as he started forward. "Gnasty's servants."

Angie almost asked who Gnasty was until she saw that the small dragon was heading toward the shiny objects. She followed.

"We have to collect it all," said Spyro as he placed his dragon hand on a red one and Sparx picked up a green one.

"But where do we put it? We don't have a bag or anything to put them in."

The dragon gave Angie a determinating smile. "It all goes to a secret magic portal where it wiill be safe in a golden chest that never gets full. Once us dragons and dragonflies touch it, its safe."

Angie nodded and thought that idea was pretty cool. She thought maybe that's what awlays happened when you had to collect stuff in a game, althought it was feeling so real now that it seemed impossible.

"What about me?" The girl reached down a picked up a gem, and right away a vanished in a flash of light.

Spyro turned to Angie and gasped. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know! I just picked it up, and then.."

"You must be really special. I think you were meant to help me on this quest afterall."

Angie had never been complimented so much, and she didn't want it to stop. She continued to help Spyro collect the rest of the gems as they faced yellow rams in the process. Spyro was able to charge them away with his horns, even just as Angie almost got attacked.

"They had some of your treasure," Angie said as they walked through a tunnel in the sstoned wall.

"Right, they are Gnasty's servants. He can control any creature as he pleases."

The tunnel's floor was made of tile, and as the two came to the end that circled, they could see a green stoned dragon in the middle of the room, that had stoned walls of swirly deisgns on it.

Angie stared wide eyed at the dragon, for it was the first time she had ever seen one up close.

"Another dragon," Spyro said as he slowly stepped up to it.

"How do you free it?" Angie asked as she stayed in her place, watching the purple dragon.

Spyro answered by placing his foot on the platform that held the stoned dragon in place. Once that happened, it glowed, and the stone began to shake, as Spyro backed up and watched.

Angie stayed in her place, noticing that Spyro didn't seem a bit surprise. But it probably wasn't the first tiime seeing this happen. The girl was amazed when she saw the rocks crack and break off, revealing a big blue dragon.

"Lindar," Spyro said in a pleasing tone.

"Spyro," the unfamiliar dragon started as he stood on his two feet, something Angie hadn't seen Spyro done, "Thanks for freeiing me, how far have you gotten?"

"Not very far," Spyro answered, "I only freed two others back at Artisans: Nestor and Delbin."

Lindar shook his head in disaproval. "Gnasty Gnorc has frozen everyone. And I mean everyone, not just Artisans."

"I know. Nestor told me."

"Good." The blue dragon didn't seem to notice Angie as she stared at Spyro seriously. "I hope you're handling things okay."

"I'm doing fine. I haven't gotten into much trouble."

Lindar nodded, and walked out the builing before flying away.

Angie then stepped up to Spyro. "How come he can't help us?"

Spyro looked at the girl. "Because he needs to do some research on where Gnasty could be hiding. They all do. It takes a lot of time. It's up to me to free everyone and collect our treasure."

It didn't seem a lot of sense to Angie, but she figured it was something you had to do in games. You didn't get much help from others. You had to do everything yourself. That's what life as a game was like. That thought startled her but she shook her head to forget before collecting the reamining treasure around her following Spyro outside.

"Where do we go now?" Angie asked.

"We still have this whole land to explore," Spyro answered as he walked around and glanced at another opening in the castle like wall. "This way."

Angie followed the dragon, and when they got to the other side, they saw that, just like the side they were at, there were more charging rams and more treasure. What made the difference was that there were shepeards. "People. Maybe they can help us."

But Spyro wasn't so certain when he saw that nasty look in the shepheards' eyes. "No, they have our treasure." He went charging at them, knocking them out easily and collecting the gems they had dropped.

Angie was amazed with Spyro's strength. She continued to collect the remaining gems as Spyro entered an open tower. The girl curiously follwed after him, and was surprised to find just a small space, and no Spyro.

"Spyro, where did you go?" Angie asked before gasping as she saw shimmering dust floating to the top. It reminded of her something she saw in fairy tail movies. She slowly stretched her arm out to touch it.

Angie watched as her arm started to flap in the air as the dust circled around it. She then stepped in, and soon let her whole body stand in the sparkling elements. The girl began to float to the top.

 _It's just like Peter Pan,_ she thought, _it's fairy dust._ Angie was a little startled at first, but once she got to the top, she felt more confident. Spyro was standing in front of another stoned dragan. He stepped on the platform.

Once again, the figure began to shake, and after a blast of light, a blueish green dragon appeared. "Spyro!" he shouted with excitement.

"Gildas," the purple dragon responded, "you alright."

"I'm okay now! I'm so glad you saved me!" He then turned behind him, gazing at the tall hills ahead. "There's more stuff over there."

"How do I get there? I can't fly yet."

"But you can glide. I'v seen you. Go ahead. It's important everything is collected."

Spyro nodded as the big dragon flew off, and then turned to Angie. "You should probably stay away as I do this. You don't have wings."

"Oh." Angie sounded dissapointed.

"Go and see if you can find the way back to Articans."

"But, the portal dissappeared."

"There's always some other way back. Go ahead, I'll meet you there."

Angie nodded, but before she let the fairy dust take her back down, she wanted to see Spyro's gliding skills in action. So she watched as the dragon made a big leap forwared, and let his wings stretch out. He was flating across.

Angie's watched with amazement. The dragon looked just like a soaring eagle. It was a beautiful sight. She then let herself down once Spyro got onto the hill. She then left the tower and started towared the tunnel that led her way back to the other side of the wall.

The girl scanned the land to see if there was another way. She found it, and immeietally walked through ontop the tiled floor. But she gasped and turned away when she saw a ram inside. "Oh no. I can't beat that thing."

Angie glanced ahead of the ram and saw the other end. She thought that if maybe she hurried she could get away from the creature. _But what if it follows me?_ She shook her head, knowing she had to give it a try.

So after a deep breath, the girl ran through as quickly as she could. The ram immedietally saw her and began to chase her with it's horns. When Angie got out to the other side, there was another stoned dragon, and right behind it was a gold circular stage looking object, and fairy dust was flying around on top.

Angie stared at it carefully. "Is this the way back?" She thought if she could free the dragon and ask, she would find out. But before she could even turn to the stoned figure, the ram came charging at her.

With a scream, Angie jumped back, high enough to fall over the small wall behind her. She fall backwards, and befor she knew it, the girl was layiing on her back in sand.

She could smell salt and could hear the splashing sound of waves. It only took her a few seconds to realize she was now on a small beach. She glanced up at the tall wall to look where she fell from. It looked to be about teen feet high at least.

"Oh no, how do I-" she stopped when she noticed the familiar particals of fairy dust. It was there in plane sight so she could float back up to the top. She stepped forwared when she heard the roaring sound of the ram again.

The girl gasped and shifted back, staring up at the wall. The creature was still up there, waiting for her. The girl whined as she explored the coast. "What do I do now? I wish Spyro was here."

Angie then thought of a great idea. All she had to do was wait down here until Spyro was finished gathering up the rest of the treasure. He would come rescue her then. She nodded, agreeing with herself and noticed a small cave ahead.

The girl ran in, and to her amusemet there was more treasure. She reached her hand down and picked up the gems, which vanished in her hands. Then she picked up each of the solid chests and threw them against the cave wall to smash them open. She knew that Spyro could easily break them with his horns.

After collecting all the treasure, Angie noticed something else. It was a large golden key. She gazed at it, wondering if it could come to use. She knew that keys in games were important if you wanted to unlock doors and such.

She picked it up and eyes it with curiousity as she shifted it around to get a good look at it.

"You found a good place to hide stuff."

Angie turned behind herself and saw Spyro standing at the mouth of the cave, with Sparx floating next to him. "Spyro!"

He smiled. "Was there treasure in here?"

The girl hurried to him with a nod. "And I found this key. Could we use it?"

The purple dragon nodded. "Great, I'm sure it will unlock a chest somewhere."

"A treasure chest?"

"Yes, let's go find it." He turned around and started away from the cave.

Angie follwed behind. "There's a ram up there. I was hiding from it."

"Don't worry, I got it. I also freed the dragon. He said that portal behind him was the way out. They will be in all the realms."

Angie nodded as Spyro let the fairy dust take him to the top. She did the same after him, and made it to the top. Then she followed Spyro through the tunnel of the hill. "Did you find lots of treasure up there?"

"Yes," he answered as he searched around the land, "I also found an egg thief. He had one of ours eggs."

"An egg thief?"

"Yup, he was dressed in a blue hood. He was fast too. I guess Gnasty ordered them to kidnap the eggs."

"Baby dragons?"

Spyro nodded and then stopped moveing. "I don't see any chests around here. Unless it's..maybe in that well?" He and Angie stared at the well that was sitting in the middle of the area. "I'll go down there and check."

"Alright." Angie handed him the key, and away he went. He was easily able to get down. Angie ran over and peaked down. "Is it down there?"

"Oh yes!"

Angie smiled, feeling great she had found something important to use. I was the first time she had accomplished something all on her own. She waited for Spyro to unlock the chest, collect the treasure, and float back to the top with the help of more fairy dust.

"We did it! We got all the treasure! Now let's go back."

Angie nodded and followed the dragon back to the sparkling portal. After climbing on top, they were floating into the air, and began to travel through time and space.


End file.
